fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Shady Plum Park
Archives Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Roleplay Ariana and Mary Mary O'Connor: 'I sat down, hoping for some ideas for the banner I was working on. I finally met someone who was interested in joining a band with me and offered that I make posters. '''Ariana Reed: '''Ari was in her sad mood. She missed Jeremy and Sammy and her parents. She was just sad '''Mary O'Connor: '"Oh! " I exclaimed as an idea hit me. I grabbed out my sketch boo and pencils and started drawing. "Hmm....that looks simply awful." I crumpled up the paper in frustration. '''Mary O'Connor: I looked up. "Oh. Thanks." I grabbed it and stuffed it in my satchel. "I'm Mary." I said, standing up and holding my hand out. Mary O'Connor: 'I looked down at my fingernails. "They're gone." I mumbled. '''Mary O'Connor: '''I looked at her. "Really? My dad died a couple of years ago. He died to a fire, trying to save Mum and I." '''Mary O'Connor: '"Wow...what a..strange coincidence. I guess. "I stared off into the distance. 'Mary O'Connor: '''I started drawing on my sketch pad. Lost deep in my thoughts. '''Mary O'Connor: '"A poster. It's for my band. Well, future band. " I explained. 'Mary O'Connor: '"Really? That's so cool! What instruments to you play? I play Piano and Violin. And I sing. " 'Mary O'Connor: ' "That is so cool! I'm taking guitar lessons from a friend but it's only once a month.." I looked back down at my horrible drawing. '''Mary O'Connor: '''I smiled. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'm good for now." I tore the page off of my sketch pad and crumpled it. I stuffed it in my satchel were the 7 others were. I turned to her and studied her. " you know what? " '''Mary O'Connor: "You look a lot like my dad." 'Mary O'Connor: '"It's...it's probably just a coincidence. I don't remember dad having any siblings. " I hugged my legs, trying not to get my hopes up. 'Mary O'Connor: '"It...doesn't make any sense. I still think it's a coincidence. " I hugged my legs tighter. 'Mary O'Connor: '"I kind have a place. I found this house. It's old and dusty. And cold. And it makes me sneeze like crazy. But, it works. " Valeria and Natalie 'VALERIA KORDAN: '''Valeria, engrossed in her music sheets, walked straight into someone. She stumbled back and said, “Oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you there!” '''VALERIA KORDAN: '''Valeria brightened as the other girl pointed it out. “Yeah! You like music too?” '''VALERIA KORDAN: '“I play the piano, and sometimes sing too,” Valeria said. “What about you?” 'VALERIA KORDAN: '''Valeria smiled at her. “That’s great... oh, forgive my manners! I’m Valeria Kordan. And you are....?” '''VALERIA KORDAN: '''Valeria thought about that. “Well, you already know my passion for music, so um, I’m a Guster, have an older sister, and have a very bif sweet tooth.” '''VALERIA KORDAN: '''Valeria nodded her head in agreement. “It is. It’s peaceful, yet always bustling with elves. A nice balance, if you ask me.” '''VALERIA KORDAN: '''Valeria sighed. “Unfortunately, yes. I do. Do you?” '''VALERIA KORDAN: '''Valeria blew a strand of her dark hair out of her face. “Sadly, no one has decided I’m worthy enough for their attention, so no. Nobody’s asked me yet.” '''VALERIA KORDAN: '''Valeria have Natalie a sad smile. “I hope you’re right.” She nudged her. “So, anyone special in your life?” '''VALERIA KORDAN: '''Valeria groaned. “Oh come on, tell me! I hate being left in suspense!” She made pleading eyes at her. “Please? With a cherry on top?” '''VALERIA KORDAN: '“Aha! So there is somebody!” Valeria cried with a smug smile. “If I don’t know this person, then I expect an introduction!” Category:Roleplay Page Category:Public